Good luck Bad Luck
by Different Realities
Summary: Sometimes there is good luck, such as Malfoy and Harry both liking each other and then there is Bad luck as in No one knowing this, Harry getting caught all the time by snape, and much more.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter rest assured there would be a lot less "Oh we're losing the world" and a lot more Physical and/or Magical activity of an entirely different sort. Seeing as that is clearly not what is happening in the Movies or the Books you can safely assume that I do not in fact own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize. I write my stories for entertainment and my amusement only. The only thing I might own of this story is the plot line.

I wrote this for someone who's name is Jackie and that's all I'm gonna tell you people! MUWHAHAHA!

Oh and total OOC-ness

--

OOC-ness (out of character) and Slash but I like to call it Yaoi. I am NOT British or from England. I am an American so the actsent will be GONE! Dun Dun DUN!

This is not after the 6th book and nor will it EVER be! I might use spells and mini ideas.

* * *

Harry walked through Hogwarts in the darkness. The Moon was his only light seeing how it was two something in the morning. With every step his fear of getting caught heightened. The Last thing he needed was Snape or Malfoy walking by. Well, okay, He could stand Malfoy but that's only because he had this 'thing' for the evil incarnation. But Harry wasn't about to tell anyone that. Harry laughed as a fantasy popped in his head. One of many, but this one came often. Where he would be sitting by Ron and Hermione, eating on a piece of toast in the great hall. He would be completely unaware that Malfoy was coming over to their table. Malfoy would shout something like "Scarface" or "Potter" or "The boy who should have died", anything to get Harry attention. And of course he would get it and as Harry turned around he would see Malfoy close to him. Malfoy would take Harry's wrist in his hand and put his Hand at the nape of his neck and plant one of those loving kisses Harry has oh-so desired. Malfoy would just put little kisses on brunette and smile when he would hear Ron's occasional gasps of shock. Harry would cup Malfoy's cheek and pull them back into a kiss only to have Malfoy lick Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance only to find that he would get it. Their tongues would battle fiercely-- 

"Potter?"

Malfoy would pull away to say Harry's last name... Wait... That's not how it usually went.

"POTTER!"

Harry opened his eyes and the smile that had used to be on his face just turned into a frown. He saw the blond boy, Malfoy as people may know him better as, to Harry he is his Secret Love.

"Potter! Are you ever going to answer me?" Malfoy asked again.

Harry blinked and ran his hand through his already ruffled hair.

"I hate fantasies." Harry stated.

Malfoy cock one of his eyebrows in questioning.

"Pardon? What did you say Potter?" Malfoy questioned only to raise both eyebrows to find Harry laughing. "What are you laughing at Potter?"

"I said... I hate Fantasies... and I'm laughing... at you!" Harry choked on his laughter.

"Me!" Malfoy spat. Malfoy walked closer to Harry in a challenging sort of way. Harry just pressed his back against the wall as Malfoy approached him.

Malfoy was so close to Harry's face that he could literally feel the heat off of the fumed boy. He could feel his secret love's breath across his face, this only made his mind flip. How can someone have such perfect breath? Harry stuck his hand in his pocket. Malfoy's eyes widened with shock and his breathing hitched as his mouth opened which making Harry chuckle to himself. Harry pulled out a peppermint and began to unwrap it. Malfoy was to shocked to move. What was Harry trying to get at? At first he thought that Harry was going to attack him with his wand. But instead, He pulled out a peppermint. Harry brought his gaze from the mint to Malfoy's eyes. He brought his hand up to the others face and tapped his secret love's nose lightly with his index finger making Malfoy open his mouth even more than the little gap that was already there.

"Yes. You." Harry told him and placed the mint in the other's mouth. Not that he needed it, Malfoy's breath was already great enough for Harry to just kiss him and fuck the shit outta him right then and there. Harry placed his hand under the boy's chin, closing Malfoy's mouth with his hand. Malfoy's eyes, if they could, widened even more. Harry dug out another mint that looked just like the one he gave Malfoy, tho he unwrapped it a little faster than Malfoy's he placed this mint his own mouth. Harry pulled his head back a little and blew in Malfoy's face. He laughed when Malfoy closed his eyes giving him his chance to slip out from between his secret love and the wall.

Malfoy opened his eyes and noticed that Harry was no longer in front of him. He sharply turned his head in Harry's direction. Harry just stuck one of his hands in his pocket but threw the other in the air in a wave of 'goodbye'.

"See ya around Draco. Oh and Don't worry, the mint's harmless."

Malfoy flipped the mint in his mouth. Wondering weather or not to trust the boy. Then it dawned on him, Harrynever answered his question.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy called after Harry. Harry stopped. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" Malfoy shifted his feet, curious to what the boy's answer might be.

Harry looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, "Sorry Draco, I don't know what you question was, I was in my own little fantasy world when you asked." Harry's voice faded as he walked down the corridor and disappearing into the darkness of another hall.

Malfoy sighed. "This was by far the most fucked up thing that has yet to happen here." Malfoy look up at the spot were Harry had been standing."Maybe someday will make a fantasy together Potter."

Malfoy turned his head to see the godforsaken cat. She had not yet noticed the he was standing there. Malfoy mentally kicked himself for standing here for so long. Malfoy slipped by the stupid cat and made a fast walk after Harry.

"Hey Potter! Wait up!" Malfoy Called, hoping that the brunette didn't go to far. He obviously didn't. Malfoy smiled as he heard Harry's laugh. Malfoy ran straight for it only to be jerked and pulled into what he thought was only a wall. Malfoy turned in the brunette's strong hold. Harry was grinning sheepishly. "Did you get a new cloak?" Harry nodded.

"Well this doesn't mean that this changes anything Potter!" Malfoy snarled. Harry turned his head to the end of the hall only to see a cat and a shadow of a man. Malfoy was getting ready to ramble on again but was forced to stop when Harry cupped one Malfoy's cheek and pressed his lips against Malfoy's. Malfoy's lips were smooth which made Harry's insides cave in. Harry tickled Malfoy's bottom lip, asking, no begging, for entrance. Malfoy gave in and let the other boy's tongue explore his mouth. The mint in both boys' mouth was gone but the taste still lingered there which made it all the better. The kiss was more needy then passionate. Harry's free hand wandered it's way to Malfoy's lower back. It was then when Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't in his usual attire. Malfoy was in just a regular pair of black jeans and and a dark green hoody. Harry spread his fingers causing two of his fingers to go under the him of the Slytherin's pants and boxers. Malfoy deepened the kiss give Harry the okay to keep his hand there.

They only broke the kiss when the need for air was too great. Harry turned his head to see that Mr. Filch and his damn cat were gone. His arms and hands came back to their owner's side.

"The coast is clear Draco." Harry told the other boy, only to have his face forcefully turned to the other. Malfoy placed another needing kiss on Harry. Malfoy slammed Harry into the wall that was behind both of them and in between to pictures, that they nearly hit but thankfully missed. The slight friction of their members made them both let out feverish moans of pleasure. Malfoy grabbed both of Harry's hands and pulled them above Harry's head. Malfoy explored Harry's mouth this time around. Harry couldn't help but to press against Malfoy, His source of heat. Malfoy made a trail of kisses down the brunette's neck. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive sink. Biting it just to hear the brunette's moans.

"Draco. What is going to happen after this?" Harry asked.

Malfoy broke away and stared into green sadden eyes. Malfoy placed a loving kiss on the other's lips.

"In the morning I plan on doing this all over again, going to the great hall late for breakfast, and make sure by the end of the week you understand that I claim you as mine." Malfoy replied.

Harry kissed the Slytherin once more. "Then I suggest you tell that _Pansy Parkinson_ to Back off because I have already claimed you. If she doesn't Draco I _will_ use the Imperius Curse on Hermione so that she can beat the snot out of Pansy." Harry told him with a rather nasty bite to it. Malfoy just raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"I don' Hit girls Draco but cursing them is a completely different matter when they are one of my friends." Harry explained.

Malfoy just smiled at the brunette's actions. Malfoy pressed his body against Harry's, smirking when Harry's body shook with pleasure as both of their members brushed against each other.

"Deal Potter. But I would much rather see Pansy get the the shit beat out of her. I never really liked her." Malfoy whispered before he kissed the brunette in a fiery hot passion.

Harry broke away, "Draco, it's getting late we must go back to our common rooms."

Malfoy simply nodded and started to bite and suck on Harry's neck, Leaving his mark. Harry moaned Malfoy put the mark right were it couldn't be hind except with a turtle neck shirt, but Harry wasn't going to hid it, he would much rather let it show.

"Draco, head down this hall, when you come to a picture that has a table and a cat in it, walk about five paintings down. You should come to-" Harry let out a moan as he felt Malfoy's hand run up his shirt, "You'll come to a night's suit thing-ah!" Malfoy lifted Harry's shirt up to expose one of his nipple which he promptly lick, sucked, and massaged with his tongue. The smell of Harry's own essence was intoxicating to Malfoy. "When you get there Draco tell it that it's bother isn't better than he is. It should step aside and open a hidden passage that should take you in front of the Slytherin's hall." Harry finally manage to huff out.

Malfoy stopped what he was doing to bring his gaze to Harry's. A questioning look was plastered to his face. "How on earth would know that Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry just smiled, "I know that Because I love you. I always have and I always will Draco." Harry kissed Malfoy his last goodbye, "Now go, Before are luck turns bad. Oh and Don't worry about me, I won't get caught."

Harry uncover both of them. Malfoy looked at him and smiled. "Before I go, I have one more question."

"Wow Draco, you are just full of them tonight. Well go ahead and ask." Harry whispered sweetly.

"Are you going to hide that?" Malfoy asked, pointing to the love bite.

"No." Harry gave him a straight forward answer.

"If people see it, what are you going to tell them?" Malfoy couldn't help but ask.

"Draco, I will tell them that someone I love very much gave it too me and when the suppose that it was Ginny I will correct them and tell them that it is someone they would never suspect." Harry turned Malfoy around, "Now go before we get caught." Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear and nibbled on it when he finished. Malfoy moaned and stood still, not wanting to leave Harry embrace. Malfoy's body forced him to move yet his mind was screaming "_NO! Stay put!"_ over and over again. Before Malfoy could even think twice he was swarmed by darkness and a good distance away from Harry. So he had no choice but to trudge on.

Harry watched the Slytherin walk into the darkness. Of course he wanted to stay like that forever but He wouldn't want to cause his only Love to get in trouble. Plus, he had to go and practice the Imperius Curse Just in case he did have to use it on Hermione and they could always pick up again in the morning. Harry stood were he was for a while, Malfoy would have been in his bed by now.

"Until next time my Love." Harry whispered.

The brunette turned to go back to his common room. He froze in his tracks to find a black figure that he loathed, standing there, just watching him.

"Well Mr. Potter, Nice you see you. So who else was here with you?"

"No one." Harry spat at Professor Snape.

"Was it that Ginny Weasley girl? _Or Maybe_ Hermione Granger?"

Harry's eyes widen. There was no way he could tell _him_ that his Love was this teacher's pet. Not only that, but for Snape to find out that his star pupil was a fag. Some how, in Harry's mind, he figured that it just wouldn't flow over. So he lied.

"Sure."

Snape raised his brow his eyes wondered down to the love mark on his neck, "Which one gave you that mark?"

"Use your imagination _Sir_." Harry told him coldly. He was in for it now and he knew it. Snape pushed him down along the hall only to report it to Professor McGonagall. Harry knew that when he reach their he would have to explain everything so for this small period of time, he had to think up a story or get guts and say he wouldn't tell a damn thing. He chose the Second option. Tell nothing and have detention with Snape for a week or so. Oh what joyous fun.

* * *

There is the first chapter. Can't wait for the next one! More Harry and Draco fluff and a pissed off Hermione and Ginny! Isn't that what everyone wants? 

+Different Realities


End file.
